


Faster Than Lightning - a Quidditch tale: Season 2

by KBF_aka_Gecko



Series: Faster than Lightning: A Quidditch Tale [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HPHM, Quidditch, Season 2, harry - Freeform, potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBF_aka_Gecko/pseuds/KBF_aka_Gecko
Summary: FASTER THAN LIGHTNING - A QUIDDITCH TALEAO3 ORIGINAL SERIESGenre: Adventure/RomanceForm: Choose your own storyThis fanfiction was written as a spin-off fanfic about Quidditch, and it's not connected to events of my previous fanfics. All characters appear in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Quidditch story.This fanfiction should not be considered canon, rather a loosely based story.Timeline of the events is the second in- game season of Quidditch (years 1986-1987)
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character/Erika Rath, Skye Parkin & Player Character
Series: Faster than Lightning: A Quidditch Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175927
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________________________________  
> Getting started  
> ____________________________________________  
> This fanfiction was written as a spin-off fanfic about Quidditch, and it's not connected to events of my previous fanfics. All characters appear in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Quidditch story.  
> This fanfiction should not be considered canon, rather a loosely based story.  
> Timeline of the events is the second in- game season of Quidditch (years 1986-1987)  
> ____________________________________________  
> Trivia  
> ____________________________________________  
> "MC" stands for Main Character, and is a Player Character of the game. I left it that way, so every reader can put his own MC inside this story. Unlike my previous fanfics, this one includes male only MC.  
> ____________________________________________  
> Song list  
> ____________________________________________  
> Like in my previous episodes I included the real songs into the plot. Look for the * in the text to find out what songs I have on my mind, and check them out at the end of each episode, or here.  
> Chapter 2: Shakin Stevens - Cry just a Little Bit; Rod Steward - Baby Jane  
> ____________________________________________  
> Credits  
> ____________________________________________  
> Author: KBF aka Gecko 2021  
> This fanfic was created by fan for the fans.  
> Do not use, reprint, or sell anywhere without permission.  
> If you have any questions feel free to PM me here, or at the HPHM Discord.  
> Special thanks to everyone who supported me during the writing of my first four fanfics - and for some AMAZING feedback on the Season 1. It's thank to you guys I decided to come back into writing !

****The summer break was over as MC took a step inside the school. It was time to go back, MC thought to himself ... but it would be a good return.** **

********

********

During the break MC was practising a lot. The successful end of a previous season was a kickstart for MC to try out new things. Just before the school was over MC along with Orion practiced other Quidditch positions. It turns out that its not as easy as it seems, although he really felt the gimmick over the general idea. Especially when it came to practice as a beater. This is why MC decided to focus on the strenght training mostly, to be prepared even better for new challenges to come …

Another thing worth mentioning was a fact that it was the first summer MC got to spend with a girlfriend. Although it was only one weekend it would be memorable for a very long time. Even now, walking through the castle corridors MC reminisced the summer night when they both laid together on a grass and watched the stars together …  
Just like every year Great Hall was filled with many students. Seeing new faces MC was more focused on looking towards his mates, and shortly after he stumbled upon a familiar figure:

\- Hey McNully ! How's it going ?  
\- Hello to you MC ! Right now it's 24,6% cool with 13,6% …  
\- Okay okay, I know. I just hope your summer was good.  
\- As good as one can be ! Hope your's was the same.  
\- Oh yes … By the way, where is the rest of the team ?  
\- Orion probably sits somewhere in the corner like usually. As for the rest I'm not so sure …

MC took a look around. The huge crowd wasn't helping, but eventually he managed to spot the rest of the Quidditch crew along with Penny. Soon the sorting ceremony began, and the usual feast was held after. Scarfing down another portion of roast chicken MC thought about the first training back at the school happening very soon. Thanks to the fact they won the last year cup they were priviledged to train since the first days. No time to relax at all, MC thought. Maybe it's for the better though …

After the feast MC went straight into the common room, and unpacked on his very bed. The only difference was their room doorplate saying “3rd Year”. Besides it was all the same. Same view from the window, same roommates, and the same feeling. Like coming back home.

The next day MC was quickly getting ready for the upcoming training. Without paying much attention to his first lessons he quickly ate a sandwich, and marched towards the stadium. Quidditch was something he missed probably the most from the school life. And it will soon all start again !  
On his way to the stadium MC bumped into Erika Rath. She looked at him, smiled and nodded:

\- Hello

MC replied the same, but she was already going into an opposite direction. A good start, thinking to himself, while he reached the changing tent. Inside MC found out that most of the team members aren't there yet. Except of Skye, who greeted MC with her usual “ha!”.

\- Hey MC. I guess I'm not the only person who can't wait for the Quidditch.  
\- How predictable I became …  
\- Is there something wrong with it ? I admire you ! Will not be surprised if someone decides to drop the training.  
\- Hopefully not. And how you've been doing last days ?  
\- As usual. Training at home, and bullying local townsfolk.  
\- Skye !  
\- Hey ! Don't worry about it. Those were just simple pranks, they could've easily mistaken me for a muggle kid.  
\- Let's hope this is true … For your own sake.

The dress up followed by the other players arrivals was filled with reminiscing the last season, and summertime. MC noticed that Orion came at the same time as Bean did, which probably means that they are still together. And still in conspiration. Oh well.  
After the last player was ready Orion took a moment to give his usual speech. MC just like the others was already well aware that it's not really worth to pay any attention.

\- Ahem. I hope the summer was good for all of you. We have to remember that even though we are the champions, this year can't be any easier for us. Ravenclaw will surely try to beat us this year, and as we all know they are a very serious team. Last season has shown us that we can achieve the balance within a team, and I would love things to stay that way …

As Orion continued MC was already trying to focus on the training. He remembered a lot of the gimmicks they used on the field, it's just a matter of using them in the right moment … This is all very simple, yet very complicated at the same time. No matter what, I can't go easy, MC kept repeating to himself.  
After a few more minutes, the speech was over, and everybody rushed to the stadium. MC mounted the broom, and flew up. The usual training routine was followed by a friendly match, and before they started MC could hear a familiar voice …

\- Ladies and gentleman ! Welcome to this year's first friendly match !

It was McNully. Seems like he was in a need for some commentary too. A few people who gathered on the stands, were cheering loudly – to no surprise MC could easily spot Penny in the crowd. Taking his eyes off her MC looked at the quaffle. A whistle was blown. Quaffle went up. The game has started.

Few seconds has passed by, and MC was already holding the quaffle, passing it quickly to Skye. She grabbed it, dodged a bludger, flew very fast into the goal poles, and suddenly … passed the quaffle to Orion, who had a clear position for a shot after the keeper tried to block Skye. Ten points scored !

The match was over after two hours. Everyone landed and cheered for the victory. Seems like not only MC and Skye was hungry for some game. Team was definetly in high spirits. Orion tried to say a few words of wisdom, but suddenly was interrupted by Madam Hooch:

\- Mr Amari, your speech has to wait. Miss Bean, please come with me this instant !  
\- Uh oh ...

Bean clearly had a worried look on her face. The whole team was surprised along with Orion. As some time passed by, there was no point to wait, so Orion instructed the team to go and change, and offered to wait for her on the field. MC talked with Skye on the way back – what was that about? Sure, Bean isn't the smartest girl around, but she wasn't ever a troublesome one.  
During the dinner time Orion finally came back with a sad face. The whole team surrounded him, and started to shoot questions, but Orion politely instructed everyone to sit down. When everyone was in their places he finally spoke:

\- It looks like … we will be in need of a new beater.  
\- But why ? What happened ?  
\- Calm down everyone. Bean … has been suspended. She will not play Quidditch this year.  
\- How come ?  
\- That is – not a matter of our hearts. I have to re-think everything. Now please leave me, and return to your everyday life schedule.

Rest of the team took off, with Skye grabbing an apple and marching away at the front. MC wanted to leave too, but saw Orion pointing at him. That was clearly the sign that this conversation is not over yet – but between them only …

\- What's the matter Orion ?  
\- We need to talk. But not here. Evening at the changing tent. Be there.  
\- Will do. Until then Orion.

MC left Orion with his thoughts. So, there is more to it, and probably that's why Orion wanted this one to be kept for MC's eyes (and ears) only. Upon reaching the exit MC bumped upon Penny.

\- MC ! Good to see you ! Fancy for a walk ?  
\- Hey Penny. Sure, lead the way. Got plenty of time until evening.  
\- Sure, this won't take long. But what are you doing this evening ?  
\- Ah, no big deal. Men's talk with Orion.  
\- Boys and their stuff … Ah, nevermind you ! I'm so happy !  
\- But why ? What happened ?  
\- Let's just go out first. I need to catch some fresh air.

After leaving the castle MC and Penny walked on the Hogwarts grounds, and sat on a grass nearby Hagrid's hut. MC saw the excitement in Penny's eyes, but couldn't tell what it's all about.

\- Okay, we are here. So, what's the big deal ?  
\- It's about Aurelie my pen friend from France !  
\- Oh yes, I remember you mentioning her some time ago. What's with her then ?  
\- Check this out – she will be coming over here! To visit us! We will finally have an occasion to talk face to face! Ahh MC, this is such great news!

MC took a pause seeing how excited Penny is. Seems like friendship between the two girls was really strong.

\- I'm happy as you are. Do you need my help with anything ?  
\- I guess. She will be all new in this place. Sure, she knows English well enough to communicate, but still it may be uneasy for her. So if you could lend me a hand when I'd be busy this would be great. I trust you the most MC.  
\- No problem. But when exactly will she come ?  
\- That's also the great news. Tomorrow !  
\- Wait … Really ? That was quick …  
\- It's for the better. I already arranged the room for her. She can't really stay in the dormitory, so I asked Mr Filch if he could agree to use one of the guest rooms. You know, those always occupied with parents coming to Hogwarts for the winter break.  
\- Don't tell me he agreed.  
\- He did. See … sometimes it's good to not be a troublesome type. A few words of praise has done great job. Oh, and a potion for Mrs Norris, as she wasn't feeling good lately.

That made a lot more sense MC thought. Well, this can be interesting. MC always liked to meet new people – especially from abroad.

\- You got it Penny. Be sure that … Aurealy would be feeling here like home !  
\- It's Aurelie MC ! Remember at least that much !

Penny laughed. MC noted to himself – learn her name first.

The early autumn sun was slowly setting down. MC and Penny spend the next hour together talking about the last bit of the summer holidays. After they finished Penny got back into the castle, and MC rushed into the changing tent. Upon arriving there MC was greet by Murphy, who also came a bit early.

\- Hey MC ! Wonder why Orion asked us to come over here tonight ?  
\- Huh ? Well …  
\- Don't worry, I think I've got an idea ! Judging by his latest behavior I can tell with 48,2% that he … wants to talk about the new beater !  
\- Beater ? I … guess so.  
\- But nevermind that. He will be there shortly. Say, how was your summer break MC ?

MC told briefly about his summer break, and his weekend spent with a new girlfriend. In the meantime Murphy enchanted the table and arranged a few snacks Orion left there. Also yet again he couldn't resist to start eating crisps before Orion came.

\- … and when I returned home I basically trained, and reviewed material for the school  
\- Good job MC ! I knew you'd win her heart. I was about 98,8% sure !  
\- Ha, thanks. To be fair without you guys it probably wouldn't be that easy. Your tips were very helpful.  
\- Always MC. Oh, and look who came …

In that very moment Orion has entered the changing tent. Again looking at Murphy with disbelief.

\- Again ?  
\- Sorry Orion. You know how much I love Rileys.  
\- I know … Ah, nevermind you. Thanks for coming guys.  
\- No problem Orion. So, what's the matter you wanted to discuss ?  
\- I will move into that topic … shortly. But for now, let us cheer for the new season !

The trio opened the bottles with Sprite and cheered loudly. After taking a few sips Orion began:

\- So … As you are probably aware, Bean is no longer part of the team.  
\- We do. But why ?  
\- Thing is … Last year she missed some lessons … And she has to re-review the material.  
\- Really now Orion ? Some lessons ? This doesn't sound right to me …  
\- Okay. She missed more than half of them during the whole year.  
\- Half ?  
\- 50% ?  
\- Yes, I know you'd ask about this McNully. 62% to be precise. This doesn't change the fact, that she was banned from playing Quidditch this year.  
\- That explains this. But, what about her ? Will she ever return to the team ?  
\- I tried to beg Madam Hooch, but you know her. She is very stubborn. This season we will have to find a substitute player. And I have a perfect idea who this person might be.  
\- Who ?  
\- You, MC.

MC and Murphy looked at each other.

\- ME ? But why ?  
\- Have you already forgotten the end of last year ? We have practised other positions at the field. And I have to say you did pretty well as a beater. You are not only dexterious, but also quite strong. This is what being a beater is about.  
\- I do not always agree with Orion. But when I do … it's one of these times. I saw you in action. You'd make not a bad beater.  
\- Well … I admit it, I thought about playing as a beater once or twice. But what about the third chaser then ?  
\- This fortunately is not a problem. The old chaser can come back for a season. It's his last year, and he said that he would love to say goodbye to the Quidditch. What would you say ?

MC thought about it for a moment. It wasn't exactly what he planned - he was a chaser, and his actions last year has led them into winning the cup. But at the other hand ... He is a part of the team now. And he enjoyed playing as a beater. This is yet another challenge he has to take. With that thought MC replied:

\- Well … Since I'm the part of the team … We may try it out …

After hearing that Orion and Murphy cheered. This was the answer they wanted to hear.

\- Good decision MC. I expected nothing less from you. Thank you, as a captain of our team … and as your friend.  
\- I guess it's worth a try. After all sometimes it's good to try out something new.  
\- Good ? Ah MC, its 100% worth it. Where would Quidditch be if nobody would experiment ?  
\- That is true. And while we are here I've got … a confession to make.

Orion looked at MC, and then at Murphy. MC knew what was going on, and tried his best to act surprised.

\- What is it Orion ? You want to finally admit that my Quidditch strategies are better than yours ?  
\- You wish ! I mean … its not about Quidditch. Well it sort of is … but isnt …  
\- So come on, tell us already !  
\- You see … I feel the bond with every member of our team. As a captain of course. But sometimes the bond between some people seems to be stronger, and then … You know …  
\- No offence Orion, but I haven't got the slightest idea what are you talking about.  
\- Thing is … Ah, McNully, you are not making this any easier ! I have a girlfriend now. And my girlfriend is … Bean.  
\- Whaaaaat ? Orion, for heavens, I have never thought you two together …  
\- Well … You see, I wanted to keep this a secret last year. We were still in the team together, and I didn't wanted the gossip to ruin the atmosphere, and so on. But now, when she isn't a member of the team, I guess I can finally tell you guys about it !  
\- Uhhh … I mean congratulations !

MC's bad acting was fortunately enough for Murphy to not get suspicious. Instead he pat Orion's back, and cheered for them. The three of them talked until late hours – about Quidditch, new strategies, and their new relationships. After 10 o'clock when it became really late MC got back into the common room, and prepared for the next day.

MC woke up early, and full of energy for the new day. After the breakfast he went for the morning lessons, after which he rushed for the quick training Orion has arranged especially for him. One hour later MC was well aware of his new role, and what should he focus on right now. The only remaining thing was to check his new skills in the friendly match …

\- Okay MC, that's enough for now.  
\- Whew. I know that trainings are important, but you really pushed me today.  
\- You will have an occasion to relax during the evening anyway, so …  
\- Wait, hold on. What do you mean ?  
\- You don't know anything ? There will be a small party in one of the unused halls, that once was a patch to the Cursed Vault. Thanks to you this place is now deserted, but safe to use. And since I'm not really fond of parties like this, I guess I'll pass.

MC took a moment to realise, that he really didn't know.

\- I can't believe nobody has told me yet … Sure, I'll come take a look.  
\- Don't be sad. It's probably because nobody really had any occasion, since I'm dragging you to the trainings from the first day. This is why I feel obliged to tell you this.  
\- Thank you Orion. Are you sure you won't come for a minute ? You can come with Bean, she likes parties !  
\- I thought about it too, but you know how it is. Too little time has passed by. I still don't want no gossip. Instead I think we will meet up in the changing tent.  
\- I get you. Well, have a great date then !  
\- Just don't stay up too long. Remember that tomorrow we have got another training – this time you will be playing as a beater !  
\- Understood. See you Orion !

After changing to his casual clothes MC went to the castle for the next lessons. When the evening has come he was ready to attend the party. His best shirt and shoes with carefully arranged hair made him look like a pop star. His girlfriend was ready too, and MC knew she will be waiting for him nearby the Great Hall. Before going to the party MC decided to go out for a minute to catch some fresh air – there was still some time, and the weather was beautiful. It's much better than sitting and waiting.

Arriving at the Hogwarts Grounds MC went towards the Hogwarts Gate. There wasn't enough time to go into Hogsmeade, but a short walk nearby pine trees was pleasant too. Suddenly MC saw a girl dressed in light blue uniform with a leather bag walking towards the castle. He never saw her before – who may she be ? After a short while she saw MC too, and approached him.

\- Excuse me, is this the right way to Hogwarts ?

Hearing the strong French accent MC knew right away, that this is the girl Penny was waiting for. Aurelie in flesh. Looking at her MC instantly thought – wow, how pretty she is ! He heard stories from his older mates about girls from France, but this was the first occasion to actually see one. MC was charmed, but tried to remain calm.

\- Ah, yes this is the right way. By the way, you are … Aurealy, right ?  
\- Oh, it's Aurelie. But how do you know my name ?  
\- Ah, um … I'm sorry. Penny has told me you are coming.  
\- Oh ! So you are Penny's friend ! Pleased to meet you. What is your name ?  
\- I'm MC.  
\- MC ! Oh yes. Penny has told me a lot about you.  
\- She did ? Oh, I didn't know that … And by the way, why Penny hasn't come to pick you up ?  
\- I came early. But the man at the train station has told me how to get to Hogwarts. I was afraid I may get lost, but then you came.  
\- Fortunately the main patches are connecting, and soon you'll see Hogwarts anyway.

They both started to walk upwards, and after a few yards Hogwarts became visible.

\- Oh, so this is Hogwarts. It is looking very old. Our school in France has a different style.  
\- Yeah, it is rather old, and sometimes a bit confusing. But to me … This is a second home.  
\- I understand. By the way, you look very good. Is everyone at Hogwarts dressing like that ?  
\- What ? Oh, no ! Today we will be having a party. As for everyday we have to dress formally in school robes. But after the lessons you can wear casual clothes.  
\- A party ? That sounds nice. We are not allowed to have parties at school. Instead we have to go into town for a discoteque.  
\- Maybe you want to join us then ? Or are you tired after the journey ?  
\- No, it's okay. I took a nap in the train. But I want to see Penny first.  
\- We are on our way then !

MC and Aurelie were slowly approaching Hogwarts. MC talked with her, and with every minute he liked her even more. It was a good day – not only the training has gone well, he also met a new sweet girl, and he will be also having fun very soon ! His girlfriend should be already nearby the Great Hall, so only a few minutes has left until the party starts …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, just like in Faster than Lightning: a Quidditch Tale Season 1, you will be deciding what steps your MC should follow in the later part of the story. By now, following the events of Season 1 your MC has a girlfriend, and he has invited her for tonight's party.  
> \- If you have finished the Faster than Lightning: a Quidditch Tale Season 1, and you chose to date Skye, proceed into chapter 2A  
> \- If you have finished the Faster than Lightning: a Quidditch Tale Season 1, and you chose to date Erika, proceed into chapter 2B  
> \- If you have finished the Faster than Lightning: a Quidditch Tale Season 1, and your choices led you to date Penny, proceed into chapter 2C


	2. Chapter 2A

MC and Aurelie entered the castle. A few students nearby looked at her with curiosity – it's not everyday you get to see a guest from abroad at Hogwarts. Aurelie looked around, and was as curious as other students – but more about the medieval castle, than other people. When they both approached Great Hall, MC saw Skye waiting for him there. Dressed like usually, but MC already didn't mind it. He knew Skye likes to dress up more nicely on special occasions only. As they approached her, she saw them, and became a bit confused.

\- Hey MC. And hello to you … I'm not sure if I know you ...  
\- Hello. I'm Aurelie. Pleased to meet you. I come from the school of Beuxbatons in France.  
\- Oh, nice to meet you too. I didn't knew you had contacts abroad MC …  
\- What ? Oh, no, she's a friend of Penny. We only met each other at the school grounds. By the way, have you seen Penny anywhere ?  
\- Yes, we ate together a few minutes ago. She's probably still in the Great Hall.  
\- So, let's get inside and find her !

MC opened the big door, and after a quick search saw Penny in the distance. She was ready for the ball too, as she wore a nice dress. When she saw Aurelie, both girls ran to each other and hug. That's the power of friendship, MC thought to himself. They both decided to leave them be, and go towards the corridor, where a party would be held. Skye also looked at the scene, and asked MC:

\- I didn't knew you could invite a pen friend here, did you ?  
\- Me neither. But it's very nice of Dumbledore that he agreed. Do you have any pen friends too Skye ?  
\- Are you serious ? Unless it would be a Quidditch related one, then maybe … But I haven't really seen much of the world. Maybe if I become a star Quidditch player I may have chances to see more of the Britain, and maybe even Europe … But as for now my world is closed to my hometown, and surroundings of Hogwarts.   
\- Really ? How about London ? We all have to come to the platform 9¾ … And Diagon Alley too ...  
\- Yeah, but dad always apparates over there. So besides the station and alley I haven't even been anywhere. Which sucks, because I'd love to go on a live show, to the pub, or a record store. The one I have in my town is a small one, and often have a very small variety of new stuff.

MC thought, that even though he wasn't a type of traveller himself, he enjoyed going over here and there. This was a good opportunity to get closer to Skye. Without thinking much, he replied:

\- How about we go and visit London during the winter break ?  
\- Huh ? But, what about the Christmas ?  
\- Let's just spend it together then ! You can always say that you are leaving, and send a letter home. Your dad would be thinking that you are here, and Dumbledore would be thinking that you are home. This way nobody would suspect anything.   
\- Wait. Are you serious ?  
\- As serious as one can be. We could stay at my aunt's place – she seldom pays attention about me when I'm visiting her. We will go to the cathedral on the Christmas Eve, and then celebrate in a pub with other people. After that we would have a few days to visit London, maybe go somewhere with live music, and you will have an occasion to visit as many record stores as you wish. What do you say ?  
\- MC ! This is the craziest idea I've ever heard. You know what ? … I love it ! Let's do this !

Skye stopped for a moment to hug MC. He could see the happiness at her face. This was a very bold idea, but compared to the adventures MC had in Cursed Vaults, this should be a breeze. After a while they both marched together, but this time Skye grabbed MC's hand, and didn't mind that somebody can see them. Thing's are starting pretty good ...

MC and Skye entered the corridor, and were greeted with lights and music. There were a lot of people already here, some of them dancing, some drinking beverages, and some just chatting with each other. Skye wasn't a party animal at all, so MC knew there will be no dancing with her tonight. Instead she grabbed two bottles of 7UP, and went into the corner, where they both could talk. The hi-fi boomed Shaky's big hit*, while the crowd was having fun. MC talked with Skye for a bit, but he could clearly see, she isn't really enjoying the atmosphere.

A few minutes later MC saw Penny entering the corridor with Aurelie nearby her. She seemed very excited about the party, she clearly doesn't have that many occasions to have one at her school. MC looked at Skye, as she was looking quite resigned.

\- I'm sorry MC. I tried. I'm just not a party type. If you wish, you can stay and have fun, but I guess this is too much for me.   
\- Don't worry Skye. I know you by now. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you ?  
\- It's okay. I can't forbid you partying. Just promise, you'd have fun !  
\- You got it !

Skye kissed MC in a cheek goodbye, and left. MC looked at the dancefloor, and saw a few familiar faces, like Andre Egwu, Ravenclaws seeker. He also saw Penny and Aurelie trying out the snacks, and decided to join them.

\- Hey, how is it going ?  
\- Oh, it is you ! It's … splendid !  
\- Well, that's not how I'd put it, but the party is going on. And I love parties ! Say MC, could you stay with Aurelie ? I have to go for a second …

Without further warnings Penny left both of them. MC was a bit confused, but tried to comfort Aurelie.

\- Sorry about that. Penny sometimes is a bit … disorganised.  
\- Oh, do not worry. She went to check up my room.   
\- Oh, uh … Right. I forgot.

MC blushed, he didn't realised that Penny might actually do something for her guest. He got used to the fact that everytime he travels to Hogwarts all his stuff is ready at the common room.

\- It is okay. Where is your friend we met when we entered Hogwarts ?  
\- Ah, you mean Skye. Well, she's not really the party type. I guess she went stargazing or something like that.  
\- Oh, so she's an astronomist ?  
\- What ? Oh, no no ! She's a Quidditch player. A very good one too. We do play in the same team, and last year we've won the cup !  
\- Congratulations ! We do not have Quidditch in our school.   
\- Really ? How's that ?  
\- I don't know, maybe it's because we have got other subjects. Broom flying is optional. I'd love to see a Quidditch match.  
\- Don't worry, you will have an occasion quite soon. Quidditch cup is held every year. And I'm hoping to give it my best yet again !  
\- I'm sure about that. Will you tell me about the Quidditch ? I know about the discipline, but I've never been to the match.  
\- Sure. See, the rules are quite simple. On the both sides of the field …

MC described the Quidditch rules, and Aurelie listened to him with a big interest. Many people looked at the couple, trying to figure out who is the new girl. Trying to be polite MC answered all of Aurelie questions. At some point he thought to himself, that maybe Quidditch talk isn't the best thing to do at a party, but at the same time Aurelie was really interested. Fortunately you came across me, and not McNully, MC thought to himself ...  
After some time passed by MC saw Penny approaching them yet again.

\- There we go. I've got it all covered. Now we can party !  
\- Oh, you are back Penny. I'm sorry I caused you trouble.  
\- Don't worry about it. I hope MC wasn't boring you with Quidditch.  
\- He was. I mean … We were talking, but … I like the Quidditch … Oh, sorry I don't know how to put it...

There we go, MC thought to himself. A perfect way to ruin a great atmosphere.

\- I'm sorry Penny. Maybe I should instead tell a story of our school, or something …  
\- No. I'm sorry MC. I'm still not really good with English. It was very interesting.  
\- Well, if Aurelie says so … I'm willing to forgive you MC.

Penny laughed. MC forced a smile at his face, which fortunately comforted Aurelie. MC realised that the party is at its best, and decided to stop talking. It was time to hit the dancefloor.

\- Are you ready for some dance ?  
\- I'm always ready MC ! How about you Aurelie ?  
\- Yes. Let's go !

MC and girls entered the dancefloor, and started to bounce around. The hi-fi set started to blast a huge Rod's hit **, while the people were having fun. MC looked at Aurelie – she was such a good dancer ! Her legs move with a gentle swiftness, while his style had a lot to improve. They were both dancing, while other students watched them. After the song has end, Andre approached Aurelie, and offered her a dance. She happily agreed, and MC moved into Penny, so they both could dance. While dancing the conversation between them began:

\- Thank you MC.  
\- Huh ? For what ?  
\- For taking care of Aurelie. I really couldn't prepare everything on time.   
\- It's nothing. For a friend … always.  
\- Let's have some fun then !

MC and Aurelie quickly became exhausted, but not Penny. She was the queen of a dancefloor. Seeing as Aurelie was getting tired he went with her to the buffet, to grab a drink, after which they left the corridor. Outside there were a few students talking outside of the noisy music.

\- So, how do you like it so far ?  
\- It was great ! I don't have many occasions to dance at school. And we are mostly doing traditional dances only.  
\- Ah well, we had the same stuff during Celestial Ball. Fortunately after that we could have some fun. But I have to say, you are a really good dancer !  
\- Thank you. I was practising when I could. I really like to go out for the discoteque, but we are not allowed to very often …

Suddenly Aurelie yawned, and even her yawning was full of class. She covered her mouth, and turned around a bit, after which she apologised.

\- I can see that you must be tired. You had a long trip today. Do you want to go to your room ?  
\- I'd love to. But I don't know where it is.  
\- Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Let's go this way …

MC went through the corridors, navigating to the guest rooms. Aurelie wasn't clearly feeling comfortable wearing her uniform, but didn't took the jacket off, even when dancing. MC saw that, and asked politely:

\- Aren't you a bit uncomfortable wearing this jacket ?  
\- It's okay, don't worry. I got used to it at school.  
\- But you are not in your school right now ! Not even on lessons.   
\- It's really okay. Next time I will dress up in something nice. I promise.

Aurelie smiled to MC. So, she isn't that shy as MC thought. Maybe she's just having problems with language and cultural barrier. Who knows …

Arriving at the guest rooms MC started to check out which one is ready for Aurelie. After a few tries he saw a room with a huge chest and a familiar leather bag. This was the place.

\- So, there we go. The bathroom is right around the corner.  
\- I hope I don't get lost. This castle is very big …  
\- Oh yeah, it is. But you'd get used to it. Have a good night.  
\- Good night to you too. And … Thank you for tonight.

Aurelie smiled once again, before she closed the door. MC went back to the party, thinking about the girl he met today. She was full of surprises – not only she differs so much from the girls MC knew, she also have got this nice side, that is hidden under the barriers she encountered. If only she could know English better …  
Still, it was really nice that she decided to attend the party, even though, she must've been tired after such a long travel. MC decided to spend some more time with the others, and then call it a day – a real training is coming tomorrow, and this time MC would be playing as a beater. He wondered how Skye would like him playing on a different position, instead of cooperating with her, they both already got used to …

After another hour or so, it was time to go to sleep. MC felt on his bed, almost instantly falling asleep. The new Quidditch adventure awaited ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song name is Shakin Stevens – Cry just a little bit  
> ** Song name is Rod Steward – Baby Jane
> 
> After finishing this chapter, please proceed into chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 2B

MC and Aurelie entered the castle. A few students nearby looked at her with curiosity – it's not everyday you get to see a guest from abroad at Hogwarts. Aurelie looked around, and was as curious as other students – but more about the medieval castle, than other people. When they both approached Great Hall, MC saw Erika waiting for him there. She wore her long dress, the same one she wore for dates with MC. As they approached her, she saw them, and became a bit confused.

\- Hello MC. And who are you ?  
\- Hello. I'm Aurelie. Pleased to meet you. I come from the school of Beuxbatons in France.  
\- Hello. You know her MC ?  
\- What ? Oh, no, she's a friend of Penny. We only met each other at the school grounds. By the way, have you seen Penny anywhere ?  
\- She is in the Great Hall.  
\- So, let's get inside and find her !

MC opened the big door, and after a quick search saw Penny in the distance. She was ready for the ball too, as she wore a nice dress. When she saw Aurelie, both girls ran to each other and hug. That's the power of friendship, MC thought to himself. They both decided to leave them be, and go towards the corridor, where a party would be held. Erika also looked at the scene, and asked MC:

\- Have you ever been on holidays MC ?  
\- I did … Why do you ask ?  
\- I would like to go someday. Maybe France, maybe England. But I can't go.  
\- Why is that ?  
\- I don't have enough money. And my parents won't give me any.

MC thought about it. This is often an issue, when one wants to travel. It was also too early for them to travel abroad. But suddenly, a plan popped in MC's head:

\- What do you say we could go together ?  
\- How ?  
\- During the break we could visit Brighton. Barnaby told me a few times, that his parents have got a summer house over there. A few days could be ours, to spend some time on the beach, eat at pub, and so on. Maybe it's not the same as going abroad, but at least it would be affordable. I still have some money hidden for such occasion. What would you say ?

\- …

Erika stopped for a moment to hug MC. He could see the happiness at her face. This was a very bold idea, but compared to the adventures MC had in Cursed Vaults, this should be a breeze. After a while they both marched together, but this time Erika grabbed MC's hand, and didn't mind that somebody can see them. Thing's are starting pretty good ...

MC and Erika entered the corridor, and were greeted with lights and music. There were a lot of people already here, some of them dancing, some drinking beverages, and some just chatting with each other. Erika wasn't a party attendant every so often, so MC knew there will be no dancing with her tonight. Instead she grabbed two bottles of 7UP, and went into the corner, where they both could talk. The hi-fi boomed Shaky's big hit*, while the crowd was having fun. MC talked with Erika for a bit, while suddenly Andre Egwu appeared, and both of them started to talk about Quidditch.

A few minutes later MC saw Penny entering the corridor with Aurelie nearby her. She seemed very excited about the party, she clearly doesn't have that many occasions to have one at her school. MC looked at Erika, as she was passionately talking with Andre. She then looked at MC and said:

\- I'm sorry MC. I don't really like parties. And I should talk with Andre about Quidditch. We want to win this year's cup.  
\- Don't worry Erika. I know you by now. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you ?  
\- No, this is a team stuff. I hope you will be having fun over here.  
\- You got it !

Erika kissed MC in a cheek goodbye, and left. MC looked around, and saw a few familiar faces, like McNully. He also saw Penny and Aurelie trying out the snacks, and decided to join them.

\- Hey, how is it going ?  
\- Oh, it is you ! It's … splendid !  
\- Well, that's not how I'd put it, but the party is going on. And I love parties ! Say MC, could you stay with Aurelie ? I have to go for a second …

Without further warnings Penny left both of them. MC was a bit confused, but tried to comfort Aurelie.

\- Sorry about that. Penny sometimes is a bit … disorganised.  
\- Oh, do not worry. She went to check up my room.   
\- Oh, uh … Right. I forgot.

MC blushed, he didn't realised that Penny might actually do something for her guest. He got used to the fact that everytime he travels to Hogwarts all his stuff is ready at the common room.

\- It is okay. Where is your friend we met when we entered Hogwarts ?  
\- Ah, you mean Erika. Well, she's not really the party type. She went with Andre to talk about important stuff.  
\- Oh, so they are a couple ?  
\- What ? Oh, no no ! She's a Quidditch player. A very good one too. We do play in opposite teams, but last year it was us who won the cup !  
\- Congratulations ! We do not have Quidditch in our school.   
\- Really ? How's that ?  
\- I don't know, maybe it's because we have got other subjects. Broom flying is optional. I'd love to see a Quidditch match.  
\- Don't worry, you will have an occasion quite soon. Quidditch cup is held every year. And I'm hoping to give it my best yet again !  
\- I'm sure about that. Will you tell me about the Quidditch ? I know about the discipline, but I've never been to the match.  
\- Sure. See, the rules are quite simple. On the both sides of the field …

MC described the Quidditch rules, and Aurelie listened to him with a big interest. Many people looked at the couple, trying to figure out who is the new girl. Trying to be polite MC answered all of Aurelie questions. At some point he thought to himself, that maybe Quidditch talk isn't the best thing to do at a party, but at the same time Aurelie was really interested. Fortunately you came across me, and not McNully, MC thought to himself ...  
After some time passed by MC saw Penny approaching them yet again.

\- There we go. I've got it all covered. Now we can party !  
\- Oh, you are back Penny. I'm sorry I caused you trouble.  
\- Don't worry about it. I hope MC wasn't boring you with Quidditch.  
\- He was. I mean … We were talking, but … I like the Quidditch … Oh, sorry I don't know how to put it...

There we go, MC thought to himself. A perfect way to ruin a great atmosphere.

\- I'm sorry Penny. Maybe I should instead tell a story of our school, or something …  
\- No. I'm sorry MC. I'm still not really good with English. It was very interesting.  
\- Well, if Aurelie says so … I'm willing to forgive you MC.

Penny laughed. MC forced a smile at his face, which fortunately comforted Aurelie. MC realised that the party is at its best, and decided to stop talking. It was time to hit the dancefloor.

\- Are you ready for some dance ?  
\- I'm always ready MC ! How about you Aurelie ?  
\- Yes. Let's go !

MC and girls entered the dancefloor, and started to bounce around. The hi-fi set started to blast a huge Rod's hit **, while the people were having fun. MC looked at Aurelie – she was such a good dancer ! Her legs move with a gentle swiftness, while his style had a lot to improve. They were both dancing, while other students watched them. After the song has end, another boy approached Aurelie, and offered her a dance. She happily agreed, and MC moved into Penny, so they both could dance. While dancing the conversation between them began:

\- Thank you MC.  
\- Huh ? For what ?  
\- For taking care of Aurelie. I really couldn't prepare everything on time.   
\- It's nothing. For a friend … always.  
\- Let's have some fun then !

MC and Aurelie quickly became exhausted, but not Penny. She was the queen of a dancefloor. Seeing as Aurelie was getting tired he went with her to the buffet, to grab a drink, after which they left the corridor. Outside there were a few students talking outside of the noisy music.

\- So, how do you like it so far ?  
\- It was great ! I don't have many occasions to dance at school. And we are mostly doing traditional dances only.  
\- Ah well, we had the same stuff during Celestial Ball. Fortunately after that we could have some fun. But I have to say, you are a really good dancer !  
\- Thank you. I was practising when I could. I really like to go out for the discoteque, but we are not allowed to very often …

Suddenly Aurelie yawned, and even her yawning was full of class. She covered her mouth, and turned around a bit, after which she apologised.

\- I can see that you must be tired. You had a long trip today. Do you want to go to your room ?  
\- I'd love to. But I don't know where it is.  
\- Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Let's go this way …

MC went through the corridors, navigating to the guest rooms. Aurelie wasn't clearly feeling comfortable wearing her uniform, but didn't took the jacket off, even when dancing. MC saw that, and asked politely:

\- Aren't you a bit uncomfortable wearing this jacket ?  
\- It's okay, don't worry. I got used to it at school.  
\- But you are not in your school right now ! Not even on lessons.   
\- It's really okay. Next time I will dress up in something nice. I promise.

Aurelie smiled to MC. So, she isn't that shy as MC thought. Maybe she's just having problems with language and cultural barrier. Who knows …

Arriving at the guest rooms MC started to check out which one is ready for Aurelie. After a few tries he saw a room with a huge chest and a familiar leather bag. This was the place.

\- So, there we go. The bathroom is right around the corner.  
\- I hope I don't get lost. This castle is very big …  
\- Oh yeah, it is. But you'd get used to it. Have a good night.  
\- Good night to you too. And … Thank you for tonight.

Aurelie smiled once again, before she closed the door. MC went back to the party, thinking about the girl he met today. She was full of surprises – not only she differs so much from the girls MC knew, she also have got this nice side, that is hidden under the barriers she encountered. If only she could know English better …  
Still, it was really nice that she decided to attend the party, even though, she must've been tired after such a long travel. MC decided to spend some more time with the others, and then call it a day – a real training is coming tomorrow, and this time MC would be playing as a beater. He wondered how Erika would like him playing on a beater position. Maybe she will even give him some tips … Who knows ?

After another hour or so, it was time to go to sleep. MC felt on his bed, almost instantly falling asleep. The new Quidditch adventure awaited ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song name is Shakin Stevens – Cry just a little bit  
> ** Song name is Rod Steward – Baby Jane
> 
> After finishing this chapter, please proceed into chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 2C

MC and Aurelie entered the castle. A few students nearby looked at her with curiosity – it's not everyday you get to see a guest from abroad at Hogwarts. Aurelie looked around, and was as curious as other students – but more about the medieval castle, than other people. When they both approached Great Hall, MC saw Penny waiting for him there. She wore a beautiful dress, and her hair was re-arranged carefully. As they approached her, she saw them, and jumped to greet Aurelie.

\- Aurelie ! It's you !  
\- Hello Penny ! Nice to see you !  
\- It's so good you are here ! I can see you already met MC.  
\- Yes, we did met at the school grounds. You look great Penny.  
\- Thanks. We will be having a big party tonight ! Do you want to come ?  
\- Sure ! We don't have many occasions to party at Beuxbatons.  
\- But first, let's grab something to eat. You must be hungry after such a long travel.  
\- Yes, please.

MC opened the big door, and they entered the Great Hall, where MC could see some PBJ sandwiches on big silver plates. Aurelie politely sat down, and began to eat, while Penny took MC to the side.

\- Thanks MC. I had no idea she will come that early. I thought she would be here much later. I wanted to leave the party, and fetch her, but seems like the train arrived way too off the schedule.  
\- No problem. Good thing I was over there, and took her to the castle.  
\- I still have lots to do. I will take care of Aurelie by now. You can go to the party earlier. I'm sorry it all happened like that …  
\- Hey, don't worry ! It could happen to anyone of us. Just join us as soon as you can. As for now, go talk with her, I'm sure you've got lots of topics to cover !

Penny smiled and hugged MC. He could see the happiness at her face. After a while she let go of the grip, and joined Aurelie. MC looked at both girls, and started to march towards the corridor. It was about time the party has started by now.

MC entered the corridor, and was greeted with lights and music. There were a lot of people already here, some of them dancing, some drinking beverages, and some just chatting with each other. MC grabbed a bottle of 7UP, and went into the corner, where he could wait for Penny. The hi-fi boomed Shaky's big hit*, while the crowd was having fun. MC knew that it's just a matter of time, when they'd both dance until the late hours.

A few minutes later MC saw Penny entering the corridor with Aurelie nearby her. She seemed very excited about the party, she clearly doesn't have that many occasions to have one at her school. MC approached the duo, carefully going around partying people.

\- Hey, how is it going ?  
\- Oh, it is you ! It's … splendid !  
\- Well, that's not how I'd put it, but the party is going on. And I love parties ! Say MC, could you stay with Aurelie ? I have to go for a second …

Without further warnings Penny left both of them. MC was a bit confused, but tried to comfort Aurelie.

\- Sorry about that. Penny sometimes is a bit … disorganised.  
\- Oh, do not worry. She went to check up my room.   
\- Oh, uh … Right. I forgot.

MC blushed, because of the party he forgot that Penny went to do something for her guest. He got used to the fact that everytime he travels to Hogwarts all his stuff is ready at the common room.

\- It is okay. So how do you know Penny ? You met her on the party ?  
\- Not really. We met on a Quidditch match.  
\- Oh, so she plays ? I didn't know.  
\- What ? Oh, no no ! She's not a Quidditch player. But she is a great supporter, and loves Quidditch as much as I do. She never missed our training, and also thanks to her big support last year we've won the cup !  
\- Congratulations ! We do not have Quidditch in our school.   
\- Really ? How's that ?  
\- I don't know, maybe it's because we have got other subjects. Broom flying is optional. I'd love to see a Quidditch match.  
\- Don't worry, you will have an occasion quite soon. Quidditch cup is held every year. And I'm hoping to give it my best yet again !  
\- I'm sure about that. Will you tell me about the Quidditch ? I know about the discipline, but I've never been to the match.  
\- Sure. See, the rules are quite simple. On the both sides of the field …

MC described the Quidditch rules, and Aurelie listened to him with a big interest. Many people looked at the couple, trying to figure out who is the new girl. Trying to be polite MC answered all of Aurelie questions. At some point he thought to himself, that maybe Quidditch talk isn't the best thing to do at a party, but at the same time Aurelie was really interested. Fortunately you came across me, and not McNully, MC thought to himself ...  
After some time passed by MC saw Penny approaching them yet again.

\- There we go. I've got it all covered. Now we can party !  
\- Oh, you are back Penny. I'm sorry I caused you trouble.  
\- Don't worry about it. I hope MC wasn't boring you with Quidditch.  
\- He was. I mean … We were talking, but … I like the Quidditch … Oh, sorry I don't know how to put it...

There we go, MC thought to himself. A perfect way to ruin a great atmosphere.

\- I'm sorry Penny. Maybe I should instead tell a story of our school, or something …  
\- No. I'm sorry MC. I'm still not really good with English. It was very interesting.  
\- Well, if Aurelie says so … I'm willing to forgive you MC.

Penny laughed. MC forced a smile at his face, which fortunately comforted Aurelie. MC realised that the party is at its best, and decided to stop talking. It was time to hit the dancefloor.

\- Are you ready for some dance ?  
\- I'm always ready MC ! How about you Aurelie ?  
\- Yes. Let's go !

MC and girls entered the dancefloor, and started to bounce around. The hi-fi set started to blast a huge Rod's hit **, while the people were having fun. MC looked at Aurelie – she was such a good dancer ! Her legs move with a gentle swiftness, while his style had a lot to improve. They were both dancing, while other students watched them. After the song has end, Andre approached Aurelie, and offered her a dance. She happily agreed, and MC moved into Penny, so they both could dance. While dancing the conversation between them began:

\- Thank you once again MC.  
\- Huh ? For what ?  
\- For taking care of Aurelie. I really couldn't prepare everything on time.   
\- It's nothing. For you … always.  
\- Let's have some fun then !

MC and Aurelie quickly became exhausted, but not Penny. She was the queen of a dancefloor. Seeing as Aurelie was getting tired he went with her to the buffet, to grab a drink, after which they left the corridor. Outside there were a few students talking outside of the noisy music.

\- So, how do you like it so far ?  
\- It was great ! I don't have many occasions to dance at school. And we are mostly doing traditional dances only.  
\- Ah well, we had the same stuff during Celestial Ball. Fortunately after that we could have some fun. But I have to say, you are a really good dancer !  
\- Thank you. I was practising when I could. I really like to go out for the discoteque, but we are not allowed to very often …

Suddenly Aurelie yawned, and even her yawning was full of class. She covered her mouth, and turned around a bit, after which she apologised.

\- I can see that you must be tired. You had a long trip today. Do you want to go to your room ?  
\- I'd love to. But I don't know where it is. And I don't want to leave Penny.  
\- Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Also I doubt Penny would be available for the rest of tonight – she's too much into party by now. Let's go this way …

MC went through the corridors, navigating to the guest rooms. Aurelie wasn't clearly feeling comfortable wearing her uniform, but didn't took the jacket off, even when dancing. MC saw that, and asked politely:

\- Aren't you a bit uncomfortable wearing this jacket ?  
\- It's okay, don't worry. I got used to it at school.  
\- But you are not in your school right now ! Not even on lessons.   
\- It's really okay. Next time I will dress up in something nice. I promise.

Aurelie smiled to MC. So, she isn't that shy as MC thought. Maybe she's just having problems with language and cultural barrier. Who knows …

Arriving at the guest rooms MC started to check out which one is ready for Aurelie. After a few tries he saw a room with a huge chest and a familiar leather bag. This was the place.

\- So, there we go. The bathroom is right around the corner.  
\- I hope I don't get lost. This castle is very big …  
\- Oh yeah, it is. But you'd get used to it. Have a good night.  
\- Good night to you too. And … Thank you for tonight.

Aurelie smiled once again, before she closed the door. MC went back to the party, thinking about the girl he met today. She was full of surprises – not only she differs so much from the girls MC knew, she also have got this nice side, that is hidden under the barriers she encountered. If only she could know English better …Still, it was really nice that she decided to attend the party, even though, she must've been tired after such a long travel.

MC got back into the party. He found Penny, and told her that he escorted Aurelie into her room. Penny was once again grateful, and they both danced having fun with other students. A few more songs, and time to call it a day MC thought – a real training is coming tomorrow, and this time MC would be playing as a beater. He wondered how Penny would like him playing on a beater position. He wanted to impress her as much, as he did while being a chaser … When they both danced MC looked in her eyes – the eyes full of expectations. It's going to be a tough season ...

After another hour or so, it was time to go to sleep. MC felt on his bed, almost instantly falling asleep. The new Quidditch adventure awaited ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song name is Shakin Stevens – Cry just a little bit  
> ** Song name is Rod Steward – Baby Jane
> 
> After finishing this chapter, please proceed into chapter 3.


End file.
